Mushroom Kingdom Hearts
}} Mushroom Kingdom Hearts is an action packed platformer RPG, what is a combination of Kingdom Hearts and Super Mario series, where there are many new characters and heartless, but no nobodies or unbirths like in other series of kingdom hearts. You can't jump onto enemies, but you can strike them with your keyblade. Using your great skills you must fight against many bosses (including Organization XIII data replicas) to win the game. Plot The story begins at Destiny islands where Sora, Riku and Kairi received a message in a bottle from King Mickey, where the king asks all of them to solve a problem in Disney Castle. When they arrived, Sora heard that Organization XIII data replicas where all loose in one world called Mushroom Kingdom. Sora and the gang agrees to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and destroy the data replicas what were loose in there. While they returned to the islands to pack their luggage, Sora noticed another bottle at the seashore. He opened it and read the message. After that, they all departed from the islands and arrived into Mushroom Kingdom with a crash. The Gummi ship was all so wrecked up, that they could not fly away with it. As soon as they arrived to the castle, Princess Peach explains everything to them and asks if Mario or Luigi could go with them. They both said that they'd actually like to go and went to find their weapons. To Sora's, Riku's and Kairi's surprise, they all had keyblades. and so the adventure began! Levels The levels are much of New Super Mario Bros. levels, but they have pretty much action. The levels are on stages, where you can enter only after you have destroyed the previous stage's final boss. After the game you can re-enter the stages as much as you like and play any level you like. #Mushroom Kingdom #Shifting Sand Land #Cheep Cheep Beach #Poison Forest #Winter Wonderland #Tall Tall Mountain #Sky plains #The World of Chaos Walkthrough Main article: Mushroom Kingdom Hearts/walkthrough Enemies *'Shadow': One of the original enemies in the game, and the weakest enemy. This enemy goes down on few hits. *'Soldier': It's like a shadow, but with an armor. This goes down on a little more hits than the shadow. It can be also made to hurt the other enemies while using a finishing move on this. After using a finishing move this enemy spins and hurts other enemies (and itself) while rebounding from other walls (But it can hurt you also, so be prepared!). *'Air Soldier': Like soldier, but it can fly. It is a bit more difficult than the soldier. Like the soldier, this can be made to hurt the others as shown above. *'Minute Bomb': This thing takes more hits, and likes to explode! It's more lighter than the other enemies, and can be thrown with a finishing move ahead. Minute Bomb has also a time counter on it's head when hit. *'Creeper Plant': This thing is on the pipes and shoots seeds that hurt you! *'Hook Bat': These are in caves and come from the roof to surprise you! *'Search Ghost': These fade away and teleport annoyingly behind your back. Category:Wii Category:Mario game Category:Kingdom Hearts games Category:Crossovers